Pull the trigger
by Larysam
Summary: Às vezes é naquele que se toma como mais fraco que se deve apoiar e a escolha não é nada fácil, trazia muitas dúvidas e medo. Mas, não é como se eles tivessem muita escolha. One Shot. Contém spoiler do epis. 5.21 e passa no 5.22. sinopse completa na fic


**Pull the trigger**

**Título:** Pull the trigger  
**Autor:** Larysam

**Beta:** Vickyloka  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Resumo:** Às vezes é naquele que se toma como o mais fraco que se deve apoiar e a escolha não é nada fácil, traz muitas dúvidas e medo. Mas, não é como se eles tivessem muita escolha. Ele tinha que passar no teste, eles tinham que perder algo.

**Nota: **One Shot. Contém spoiler do episódio 5.21 e se passa no 5.22

**Nota²: **Música é "Russian Roulette" da Rihanna. Eu fiquei escutando essa música um tempão e ela não saia da minha cabeça, então, tive que parar "Na Balança" (sorry =p) e escrever essa fic. Bom, aqueles que conhecem a música sabem o que esperar, os que não, vou avisando é ANGST.

_Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps  
Take the gun, and count to three  
I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go_

E aqui estava Sam Winchester. A viagem para Detroit tinha sido longa e difícil, ele não conseguia evitar ter dúvida e medo agora, e mesmo sabendo o porquê ele tinha que fazer essa viagem sozinho, ele queria que Dean estivesse ali ao seu lado. Sam se questionava e se perguntava pela milésima vez se estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Olhando ao redor da pequena cabana, localizada na entrada de Detroit, Sam respirou fundo e caminhou até a pequena pia, onde molhou o rosto.

- Sam, meu garoto, melhor você se acalmar ou terei que lhe trazer de volta de um ataque cardíaco. – Sam virou-se sobressaltado e deu de cara com Lúcifer em seu receptáculo Nick, sorrindo ironicamente.

- Você demorou. – Sam afastou-se da pia, encarando o Diabo. – Estava começando a pensar que não viria.

- E perder toda diversão de vê você angustiado? – Lúcifer caminhou até a mesa, sentando-se na cadeira.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest_  
_And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
I Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

O silêncio caiu entre os dois, enquanto encaravam-se. O jeito que Lúcifer o olhava, deixava nervoso, seu coração parecia que ia sair do peito. Era como se o anjo lesse Sam e soubesse de algo, e isso o fazia tremer.

Ali, estando na frente do Diabo, Sam sentia o medo voltar. A responsabilidade que estava aceitando tomar era enorme e começava a não se achar capaz. Era como se estivesse jogando roleta russa, mas para sair ganhando a arma tinha que disparar.

_- Dean, se eu falhar... – Sam estava deitado sobre o capô do impala._

_- Você não vai. – A voz determinada do irmão, o fez virar e olhar em sua direção. – Se tem alguém teimoso o suficiente para enfrentar o próprio Diabo, é você, Sam. Todos aqueles anos de treinamento brigando com o papai devem servir para alguma coisa. Afinal, não temos muita opção aqui._

_Sam sorriu tristemente. – Eu sei e obrigado._

_- Eu falei que era minha vez de ter fé em você, não foi mesmo? – Dean encostou-se ao lado do irmão. – Eu preferia que tivéssemos outra opção, todavia._

_Sam olhou bem nos verdes do irmão e só enxergou apoio, amor e confiança, sentimentos que por um momento ele pensou que não veria mais nos olhos do irmão direcionado para ele. – Dean, eu..._

_- Eu sei, Sam. Eu também. – Dean cortou o irmão e sorriu tristemente. – Mas, vamos deixar de sentimentalismo, pois temos um mundo para salvar._

_Say a prayer to yourself  
He says close your eyes  
Sometimes it helps  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here means he's never lost_

Sam tinha fechado os olhos sem perceber, enquanto revivia sua última conversa com o irmão, e um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

- Espero que não esteja rezando, Sam. – A voz irônica de Lúcifer, o trouxe de sua memória. – Acho que você já deve ter percebido a essa altura que Ele lavou as mãos.

- Que foi? Preocupado que eu volte atrás? – Sam perguntou, sentindo-se mais confiante.

- Isso não vai acontecer e sabe por quê? – A pergunta era retórica e Sam esperou a resposta. – Porque você está destinado a ser meu receptáculo desde o dia que a preciosa Mary disse sim a Azazel. Não se pode mudar o que se é, Sam. Acho que você já deve ter percebido isso. E você é meu desde então. Toda essa escuridão dentro de você... sua sede por sangue, por poder. – Lúcifer andava em volta de Sam. – Sempre suscetível...

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
I Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

Sam fechou os olhos, tentando bloquear as palavras de Lúcifer, e podia sentir o sabor da bile vindo à boca.

- Nós somos iguais, Sam. Ambos nos revoltamos contra os nossos pais por algo que acreditamos e queríamos, sem nos importar com ninguém que machucamos.

- Eu não sou igual a você! – Sam tinha a respiração descompassada.

Lúcifer sorriu, vendo como Sam estava agitado. – Talvez... mesmo assim, aqui está você pronto para me dizer sim e condenar a humanidade.

_As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to __say goodbye  
But it's too late to think of the value of my life_

Mantendo os dentes cerrados e os punhos fechados, Sam tentou controlar a raiva e a respiração, precisaria manter-se focado para fazer o que era necessário. Dean confiava nele para isso.

- Sam, Sam, Sam... você me surpreende. – Lúcifer parou sua caminhada em frente do moreno. – E aqui pensava eu que teria que usar um pouco mais de persuasão para fazê-lo dizer sim.

Sam voltou a encarar o Diabo, mas manteve-se calado, controlando a respiração e acalmando seu coração.

- Mas, aqui está você pronto para causar mais mortes. Tsk, tsk, tsk... – Lúcifer balançava a cabeça negativamente. – Você não se cansa de ser a razão de tantas? Quero dizer... primeiro sua mãe, depois Jessica, seu pai, Dean... Agora a humanidade? Isso é um tiro e tanto, até para você.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
_

- Chega! – Sam respirou fundo.

Lúcifer sorriu mais abertamente. – Você realmente não tem senso de humor, Sammy.

- É Sam! – Sam com a voz mais determinada que conseguiu, sentiu o coração acelerar novamente, pois era hora. Dean acreditava que ele podia fazer isso. E ele tinha que conseguir.

- Então, como vai ser? – Lúcifer olhava com um sorriso triunfante.

- Sim!

A pequena cabana foi envolta por uma luz irradiante, então, nada mais era escutado além do silêncio.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

- Sam! – Dean tinha os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas.

Dean piscou, num instante, ele estava levando a maior surra de Lúcifer, que vestia seu irmão. No outro, Lúcifer, não Sam, tinha se distanciado e caminhado até onde deveria ficar a entrada da jaula.

Sam pareceu hesitar um segundo e Dean temeu que Lúcifer estivesse tomando controle do irmão novamente.

- Sammy! – Dean teve que se forçar pra não correr até o irmão e puxá-lo para longe dali, para seus braços. Seu coração batia acelerado e a respiração estava agitada. – Sammy!

Só então, Sam virou-se para o irmão. Ele também tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Dean, ele sorriu. Então, Sam deu o último passo e Dean desabou, sentindo seus joelhos enfraquecerem.

- Sammy!

SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN

(Tradução da música)

_Respire, profundamente_

_Acalme-se, ele me diz_

_Se você jogar, você joga para ficar_

_Pegue uma arma, e conte até três_

_Eu estou suando agora, me movendo lentamente_

_Sem tempo para pensar, a minha vez de ir_

_E você pode ver meu coração batendo_

_Você pode vê-lo através do meu peito_

_Estou apavorada, mas eu não vou desistir_

_Eu sei que tenho que passar neste teste_

_Então, basta puxar o gatilho_

_Faça uma oração para si mesmo_

_Ele diz para fechar os olhos_

_Às vezes ajuda_

_E então eu tenho um pensamento assustador_

_Que se ele está aqui, significa que ele nunca perdeu_

_E você pode ver meu coração batendo_

_Você pode vê-lo através do meu peito_

_Estou apavorada, mas eu não vou desistir_

_Eu sei que tenho que passar neste teste_

_Então, basta puxar o gatilho_

_Enquanto a minha vida passa diante dos meus olhos_

_Me pergunto, verei outro nascer do sol?_

_Muitos não têm a chance de dizer adeus_

_Mas é tarde demais pra pensar no valor da minha vida_

_E você pode ver meu coração batendo_

_Você pode vê-lo através do meu peito_

_Estou apavorada, mas eu não vou desistir_

_Eu sei que tenho que passar neste teste_

_E você pode ver meu coração batendo_

_Você pode vê-lo através do meu peito_

_Estou apavorada, mas eu não vou desistir_

_Eu sei que tenho que passar neste teste_

_Então, basta puxar o gatilho_


End file.
